


Lost dragon

by Twistedluck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji is a Little Shit, Hanzo has Prosthetics, Holy serape, How Do I Tag, Loss of Prosthetics, Noodle Dragons, Noodle Hanzo, Poor unfortunate hanzo, Talon being assholes, seriously lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck
Summary: Due to Talon trying to sneak another widowmaker tragedy, Hanzo finds himself in a noodley state.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Through The Dragon's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620483) by [thecatsred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred). 



> I apologize in advance. I have no beta and I am typing this on my phone. Also I am unable to sleep without typing this up. Enjoy. Critiques are welcome.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, which meant it was doomed from the start. Winston had decided to start Hanzo out with something simple, probably out of a misguided attempt to integrate the archer into the group. 

Hanzo had been reclusive after being cajoled into joining, this habit helped along by the attitudes of those who belonged to the previous Overwatch community. After all, he attempted to (almost succeeded actually) murder his younger brother. 

But the mission was simple recon with McCree. They needed information from Talon, so Hanzo kept watch as McCree infiltrated the building. The mission was a success, but that's how Talon meant it to be. Hanzo's perch was against a rotting wooden wall and he had been hit with a small dart.

Shaking it off as a splinter that could be removed later with the help of his younger brother, the pair retreated back to the watchpoint.

Thinking he would be unwelcome at the debrief, Hanzo went back to his room and locked the door. He opened his window, prepared himself a cup of tea, and settled at his desk to read.

He enjoyed the peace and the literature as he absentmindedly scratched his arm. It wasn't until blood dripped onto his book that he even registered that there was an issue. His arm had gouges in it, up and down his forearm, around his bicep, and diagonally across his shoulder. His nails were elongated and covered in skin and blood. His whole body itched. Hanzo could do nothing but helplessly scratch at himself as his clothing was shredded. He struggled in horror as his skin darkened, continuing to scratch as he knocked over furniture, his cooled tea staining the carpet.

Hanzo almost screeched in agony as pain shot up his legs. He pulled off his prosthetics to try and relieve the pain, but the issue seemed to be in the ports themselves. He noticed himself shrinking, the ports tearing away from muscles and skin. Cuts all over from his own nails and missing his legs, Hanzo dragged himself under the bed and toward the vent at he bottom of the wall hidden there.

He opened the vent just before the human dexterity in his hands left him. He dragged a large scrap of fabric into the vent before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place almost immediately after the first chapter.

“Anija?” Genji knocked on the door again, “Brother, Winston said you did not attend the debrief.” He knocked again, “I am coming in.” He typed the code into the pad by the door. “Anija, wha- ANIJA!”

Owowow

Jesse McCree was grumbling to himself about grouchy archers on his way back to his bunk. He saw the cyborg at his brother's door and kept walking to his own. He had just placed his hand on the pad when he heard the shout.

He moved towards his best friend and briefly saw the inside of Hanzo’s room. He grabbed Genji by the waist before he moved into the bloodbath. 

“ANIJA! ANIJA!” The man screamed over and over as he weakly fought Jesse's hold.

“Athena, now would be a good time to sound an emergency alarm,” he grunted out as Genji tried to get into the room.

“I have done so, Agent McCree,” she said as the alarm began to sound, “is there anything else you require?” 

“Ana and one of her damned sleep darts would be great right now,” he said as the cyborg's struggles picked up in pace.

“She is on her way Agent McCree.”

His grip on his friend increased as the hysterical struggles did, until Genji slumped over with a dart in his neck. Jesse looked over to see Ana at the end of the hallway. He nodded in thanks as he gently lay the ninja on the floor out of the way of the incoming crowd of people.

The cowboy didn't have much time to look into the older Shimada's room before grabbing Genji. He looked now and in addition to the blood covering a good portion of the room, a dresser had been knocked over, a window was open, papers were all over the place, a broken tea cup was on the floor along with a pile of shredded fabric, and, most distressingly, there was no archer. He didn't much like the man, couldn't really name anyone besides Genji that did, but no one deserved this.

He had just walked in to get a closer look, when he could hear multiple sets of footsteps getting closer.

“Turn down that racket.” That was the soldier. 

As the alarm died out, Jesse went back to his self appointed task of looking through the fabric. Nothing much came from it until he reached the shredded pants. His stomach churned when he came upon the ports. He looked around and saw the prosthetic legs thrown under the bed. The cowboy looked closer at the ports and noticed something odd near one of them. Caught in the silk was a purple dart.

Gently pulling it out he motioned Ana over and placed it in her hand. As she took it over to the soldier, Jesse went to collect the prosthetics from their resting place.   
He had taken one out when he noticed Hanzo's yellow ribbon halfway in one of the vents on the wall. He struggled to reach the vent to pull it out. When he was close enough to have the end tangled in his fingers, he pulled and brought out what looked like a red and blue snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely happy with this chapter.
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> I read see through the dragon's eyes and thought, what about Hanzo's prosthetics? And then it got covered in blood and resulted in this.


End file.
